


Practical, Elegant and Lethal

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Episode: s02e04 The Foxes and Hounds Affair, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, M. Marton is an evil smiling fox, Missing Scene, Mr. Waverly also has attack eyebrows, S02 E04 The Foxes and The Hounds Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: A little headcanon about the reason why Monsieur Marton still carries an apparently obsolete gadget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to MGM Television, and Norman Felton's awesome team of script and novel writers.
> 
> It's headcanon that M. Marton and Mr. Waverly were partners before the Frenchman betrayed U.N.C.L.E., I just went a little further with this, and headcanoned that, before they were partners in the field, Mr. Waverly provided his soon-to-be partner with gadgets, which discretion, elegance and effectiveness amused Victor Marton to no end. 
> 
> The false-silk exploding handckerchief was just the first of a long and successful line. He still carries it because it goes wonderfully with his sense of style, it's attached to lots of fond and precious memories... and because he never knows when it's going to be useful. :)
> 
> Em tempo: https://mfu-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/155828172286/victor-marton-still-uses-his-explosive

**Author's Note:**

> When Mr. Waverly said that famous line, he wasn't talking about the controls and alarms. :) Be careful, Monsieur Marton! Your former partner's got a Special and he's not afraid to use it!
> 
> Bully, machist, sarchastic, witty, elegant, clever and unshakable. All the villains in the world should have a crash-course in elegant evilness with him.
> 
> He's doesn't deserve it, but just for Vincent Price's master interpretation, with that eloquent creepy voice that just shouldn't be so sexy, (and the false French accent that reminds of Inspector Javert) Marton is my favorite MUNCLE villain forever and ever.
> 
> A witty, daring, charismatic adventurer, with an equally clever, but no-nonsense partner. Is it my impression, or is M. Marton set up as an evil version of Napoleon?
> 
> I can't stop shipping Mr. Waverly and Monsieur Marton. Somebody save me!
> 
> Do you want to share your own headcanons or feelings in general? Please feel free to unleash them in the comment box! Best wishes!


End file.
